Kasey and the Wizard
by Silvergust
Summary: Kasey (the main male character) has a chance encounter with the town Wizard. Yaoi in later chapters. I DO NOT own any of the characters and all that other crap so blah blah. Just enjoy the story. If you want to skip straight to the yaoi go to chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1

The rain had been coming down almost every day this fall and today was no exception. Kasey was riding into town around one in the morning. Why was this? Well, to simply put he had business to attend to at the church. Those bells were really starting to get on his nerves. He had just turned Phantom, his beautiful black mare, onto the road in front of the mayor's house when something ran toward him. It seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Suddenly the medium sized collie that was usually above the mayor's house darted toward Phantom. Just as the dog came close a loud crack of thunder, which sounded as though a gun had gone off, rang through the town. A combination of the two coincidences caused the normally placid horse to panic.

Kasey was thrown to the stone stairs leading down to the small dock. He landed awkwardly and when he tried to put pressure on his left arm it would send a wave of pain through his body. He tried once more to move, but he couldn't feel his legs either. That sent a worrying thought into his head. What if he was paralyzed? He would never be able to work on a farm ever again. To make matters worse his head was sitting in a puddle. Every time he tried to breath not only did he get water in his mouth and nose, but his ribs hurt.

There was no telling when the rain would let up and if it didn't no one would find him. No one knew he was out here. He would probably be dead by morning. No! Don't think about that. He thought to himself. There had to be away out of the mess he was in, but what? The feeling in his legs was back now, but because of the way he was lying he couldn't stand without using both arms. He closed his eyes. He had to calm down. There was another crack of thunder and a burst of light. The rain had begun to pour harder, he hadn't even thought that possible. Now he was freezing along with being stuck in the middle of a, possibly week long, thunder storm.

Just when he was going to accept death he felt something being draped over him. Then there was a face silhouetted by the flashes of lightning.

"Kasey… Are you hurt…?" that voice could only belong to one person. It was the Wizard. Kasey had helped him, not two weeks ago. After Jake had taken the Wizard's crystal ball. The Wizard helped Kasey to his feet. The farmer leaned on the Wizard as the latter led Kasey up the street past the Choral Clinic. Kasey's legs were threatening to collapse, despite the Wizard's help.

The Wizard's home was sparsely furnished, but it suited him. There was a desk at the foot of a simple twin sized bed on the left. The chair pushed slightly away from the desk was where the Wizard made Kasey sit. Kasey had no reason to complain. It wasn't long after he sat that he realized the Wizard's cloak-like jacket was draped over his shoulders. The Wizard was looking at Kasey's left arm when the farmer flinched.

"It's broken… Badly," the Wizard said as he walked to the cabinet that sat between the TV stand and a large bedside table being used as a candle holder. Kyle could hear the Wizard digging around in the cabinet/wardrobe, but he refused to cause himself more pain to turn and see what was going on. Therefore, he sat in suspense for about a minute before the Wizard stood before him again with a glass container filled with green liquid.

"Are you hurt…? Anywhere else…?" the Wizard asked.

Kasey nodded, "My ribs." He winced as soon as the breath had entered his lungs. He had never guessed that breathing could hurt so badly.

The Wizard knelt in front of Kasey and gingerly ran his fingers over the farmer's rib cage. At first Kasey had wanted to protest, but there was no point. Even if he had the strength to complain, which he certainly didn't, Jin was asleep and the Wizard was probably the next best person to go to.

"Bruised," the Wizard said more to himself than to Kasey. That word caused Kasey to frown. Not only was his arm broken, meaning his farm would suffer for a few months, but now it would be around 4 weeks until he could breathe pain-free. The Wizard pulled one of the pots out of the window and tossed and herb and a drop of the elixir into it. While he was waiting for the herb to soak up the elixir he watched Kasey. It wasn't hard for him to see the farmer was barely able to stay awake.

"Don't go to sleep…not yet," the Wizard said.

Kasey looked at him. The question was obvious in his eyes.

"You might have a concussion," the Wizard replied walking back to the pot and pouring in the water. "If you go to sleep with a concussion… You might not wake up… What happened to you…?"

"I," Kasey grit his teeth at the pain of uttering one little word. He didn't want to speak in complete sentences, but the Wizard was waiting patiently. "Was riding my horse. She was spooked and I fell," Kasey replied slowly. He had given himself time between each word to recover from the pain.

The Wizard handed Kasey a mug of tea. The tea had a pinkish color, leaving Kasey with no doubt. This was herbal tea, but there was a light green tint mixed in. Kasey stared at the drink in his right hand before lifting it to his lips. Feeling the hot drink enter his body was complete bliss. For a second he felt as though he was completely healed, but then he tried to breath and reality hit him like a brick. Kasey set the empty mug on a not-so-cluttered part of the desk and pulled the jacket from his shoulder. He stood to hand the jacket back to its rightful owner when his ribs once again flared and his arm burned. All the pain made his vision go fuzzy. He stumbled forward only to be caught by a pair of deceptively strong arms.

Kasey leaned into him gratefully as the wizard led him toward the bed. Once Kasey sat down the Wizard heaved a sigh of relief. Kasey lifted his head slightly. He caught a glimpse of the Wizard's multicolored eyes before his brain succumbed to the exhaustion.

At first when the farmer's head slumped against his chest the Wizard panicked, but once he realized Kasey was still breathing he relaxed a bit. As gently a possible the Wizard laid Kasey on the bed, removed the farmer's shoes, and pulled the covers up around the young man's chin. Once he was finished the wizard grabbed his jacket that had fallen to the ground and stepped out into the stormy night.

The wind tore at his white hair and the rain beat at him as though it were trying to force him into the ground. Phantom had to be hiding around here somewhere. The horse, he knew, hadn't meant to throw Kasey. The Wizard had seen the two interact with each other. They each cared for the other. She had only been frightened and tried to run back to her nice dry stable. Unfortunately for the mare, she had gotten lost. The Wizard found her at the entrance to the Fugue Forest. The mare was still skittish, but the Wizard's jacket smelled like Kasey so she came closer. The Wizard produced an apple from his jacket and spoke soothingly to the frightened creature.

As Phantom was eating the apple he was able to snatch her reins. Slowly he led her to the barn that resided on Kasey's farm. As he entered one of the two goats watched him curiously. The Wizard placed his hand on Phantom's whither and the water fell right out of her coat. She nudged his shoulder in thanks and the Wizard made his way back home. When he got there he was glad to see Kasey was still breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Kasey felt as though he was sleeping on a cloud, at least until he was semi-conscious. That was when the pain from breathing caught up with his groggy mind. The pain had gone down considerably. Whatever the Wizard had given to him had worked like a charm. Slowly Kasey opened his eyes. He was met with the blinding sunlight coming through the window to the side of his head. Kasey groaned as he tried to move his stiff back. He swung his leg over the side of the bed. The Wizard was gazing trough his telescope, but in this light Kasey wasn't quite sure what the man hoped to accomplish. Kasey stood shakily and noticed the black brace on his arm.

The Wizard had said he had broken his arm. Why was there only a simple brace on it? Kasey tried to move it and slowly it dawned on him. The Wizard had made it so there was no way for Kasey to move his arm. The brace was so the bone was straight as it healed. Kasey reached for the door hoping to get out before the Wizard noticed he was awake.

"Where do you…plan on going…?" the Wizard asked not looking away from his telescope.

"I have to find Phantom," Kasey replied. "There's no telling what's happened to her. Plus I have a farm to run. My crops need watered and my animals need to be fed."

"Phantom is safe… I took her back to the barn… Last night," the Wizard replied watching Kasey from the top of the stairs. The farmer was about to reply when the Wizard held up a hand to stop him. "Renee… She agreed to take care of your farm… While you recovered."

Kasey stood with his mouth half opened. He had never doubted that the Wizard was kind. Anyone could see that just by the way he looked at and talked to people, but this was more than Kasey had expected. It was almost too much. No one had ever been this kind to him. He was used to being put down and thrown around only to be stabbed in the back.

"Thank you," Kasey said. Then he coughed. His ribs may have been feeling better, but this sent pain through his arm, ribs, and chest. It was one of those hacking coughs that doesn't end until you're out of breath and tears are streaming down your face.

Almost instantly the Wizard was at his side as Kasey's good hand shakily moved to the farmer's forehead. Kasey's eyes grew wide and he stepped away from the Wizard.

"I am grateful for your kindness, but I really must be going," Kasey said moving to the door. He had to get home before his vision was effected. He realized it was too late as he reached for the door knob and his hand slipped right through it.

"There is no way… You will not be able to make it home," the Wizard said leading Kasey back to the bed. The farmer fell into it with a small sigh. It still smelled like the Wizard, a coffee smell along with something slightly sweet and tangy. Kasey assumed that would be the smell of magic. The Wizard watched worriedly as the farmer fell into a restless sleep.

He placed a wet cloth over Kasey's forehead and waited. He hoped that what he had done would help. Usually curing things such as colds and the flu were no trouble, but this wasn't any sickness the Wizard had ever seen. Jin, however had gone to an actual medical school. He had no doubt that the doctor would want to help. After all Jin had been the one to suggest the brace. Perhaps the doctor would know what was wrong with Kasey.

The Wizard tried to calm himself by looking at his telescope and writing notes or reading, but nothing seemed to keep his mind off the farmer sleeping two feet away from his desk. Why was he so concerned? Well, he had to admit he hated seeing the normally eager farmer reduced to this. Kasey was shivering despite the two sheets that covered him. The Wizard glanced at the sun through the window. It was about time for the shops to start closing. The Wizard walked out onto the street and down to the Choral Clinic. He wasn't surprised to see Jin outside walking in front of the Clinic. It seemed to be the doctor's pass time.

"Ah, Wizard, how's Kasey?" Jin asked kindly. He was surprised to see the Wizard out in the afternoon. Like most people in the town, he was accustomed to only seeing the Wizard late at night or when Jin made in frequent visits to the Wizard's home.

The Wizard shook his head. "It seems to me…as though he is….worse."

Jin looked surprised. He hadn't expected the farmer to get worse. It was only a broken arm after all, plus the Wizard's potion had almost completely healed Kasey's ribs. Jin frowned lost in thought as he followed the Wizard. Kasey had been out in the rain. Perhaps he had a severe cold. Jin glanced at the Wizard, who seemed a bit on edge. No, it wasn't a cold. The Wizard probably could have taken care of a cold with some other potion. That left one question unanswered. What exactly was wrong with Kasey?

They entered the small home and Jin examined the farmer. His heart beat was only slightly abnormal, but with a fever as high as his that was to be expected. Kasey's breathing was shallow, but that could be attributed to the pain in his ribs. Jin hated to admit it, but he had never seen anything like this before. He hated to be the bearer of bad news, but it would only harm Kasey if he tried to bluff his way out of this situation.

"I hate to say it, but I don't recognize the symptoms. In fact, if I hadn't been doing this for as long as I have, I would say he had a cold," Jin said with a sigh. He removed his glasses and massaged his nose. "I'm sorry I couldn't help. The only thing I can tell you is to let him rest and keep a cool cloth on his head."

"Thank you," the Wizard said as the doctor took his leave.

Once he was outside Jin smiled slightly. It wasn't that he was happy about Kasey's condition. Much like the rest of the town, he was worried about their new resident. The farmer had brought life back to the little island, but there was something about the way the Wizard worried that reminded him of the time Anissa had learned he was sick. She had been worried and then she had nursed him back to health. The fact that the Wizard had braved the town to come and get Jin twice sealed itself in Jin's mind. The thought made Jin smile. Everyone in the town was married, and most had kids. Everyone except Kasey. It would be good for the farmer to find someone who made him happy, despite gender. Slowly Jin made his way back to the Clinic. There were dark clouds in the sky. It was going to rain tomorrow.

The Wizard was awoken by a small sound. It was grey outside and a steady rain was beating against the window. The Wizard stood up, stretched, and walked down the stairs to check on Kasey. The farmer was trembling and it looked like he was having a nightmare. The farmer struggled and mumbled something. The Wizard frowned. He had hoped Kasey would have woken up. Slowly, the Wizard began to make coffee, his one and only addiction.

"Dad…no. It wasn't….I didn't mean…" Kasey mumbled. Then his body began to shake and his mumbling became incoherent.

The Wizard glanced up from the bubbling pot. Kasey had never spoken of his family before. The farmer looked terrified. For a second the Wizard wasn't sure whether or not he even wanted to know about Kasey's family. It would, after all, bring up questions about his own family. Still, he didn't think admitting he was relatives with a recluse could be any worse than Kasey's family. The Wizard sat at his desk coffee in hand. He had hoped the coffee would relax him just enough to go about his daily routine, but he couldn't focus. The only thing he was able to think about was Kasey's wellbeing. He often changed the cloth that sat above the farmer's brow. It was the third day of Kasey's half coma. The farmer only woke to drink two sips of water before falling into a twitching, mumbling mess again.


	3. Chapter 3

Kasey pushed himself up onto his right elbow. His left arm was still wrapped in a brace. The cloth slid off his forehead and landed on the red pillow. Kasey felt bad. The bed had smelled nice and clean now it smelled like a sickbed, thanks to him. The Wizard looked up at Kasey from the crystal ball that sat on the small table in the middle of the room.

"Are you…okay?" the Wizard asked.

Kasey nodded. "Sorry about that. I was weak when I was younger and when I'm exhausted I sometimes get sick."

"That is fine," the Wizard said. He watched Kasey for a few more moments to make sure the farmer wasn't going to collapse again. Once he was certain Kasey was okay he returned to the crystal. There was a knock at the door. The Wizard opened the door and offered the person a chance to come in.

"No, no, I'd better not," the voice was Renee's. The little farmer had been caring for Kasey's farm for about four days now. Kasey felt bad that he had caused his friends so much trouble. He moved to the door. As soon as the Black Shiba he had name Shion saw him it ran about his feet. Kasey smiled and pat the small dog on his head. Kasey usually didn't like smaller dogs, but as soon as he saw Shion the two had bonded.

"Kasey, can I talk to you?" Renee asked nervously.

Kasey shrugged. He didn't see why not. He followed Renee outside into the windy street.

"I'm really sorry, Kasey," Renee looked like she was about to cry. "I didn't even think about it. I'm so, so sorry. I should have paid more attention to what I was doing. I just never thought-"

"Renee," Kasey said placing his good hand on her shoulder. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

Renee nodded and took a deep breath. "A fox got into the chicken coop. I'm sorry. I thought I closed everything up, but something must have gone wrong. I never meant for it to happen-"

Kasey stopped her before she could start crying. "How many were killed?"

"The two chicks and your chicken. I really am sorry, Kasey. I know how much they meant to you. Maybe if I would have paid more attention-"

"Renee, listen to me," Kasey said evenly. The woman blinked the tears from her eyes and nodded. "It isn't your fault. Part of life is dying. You can't prevent that. I know it was nothing you did. It's been windy the past couple of days. The door could have gotten blown open. It's not your fault. Now go home. You look like you could use some rest. I'm sorry for making you take care of my farm."

Renee gave him a small smile. "I don't mind it. Your animals are very good. You must be kind to them." She turned to leave and called for Shion to follow her, but the dog didn't move from his position at Kasey's feet. Renee smiled and waved as she headed toward Toby's home.

Kasey looked down at the small black dog. Shion licked his leg and the farmer opened the door. "Do you mind if my dog stays? He wouldn't go back with Renee."

The Wizard knelt allowing the dog to smell his hand. Shion rolled over on his back begging someone to scratch his stomach. The Wizard smiled and patted the little dog.

"He can stay… I like dogs," the Wizard replied.

Kasey let out the breath he had been holding. He really hadn't felt like walking down to the docks to drop his dog off with Renee. He watched as Shion sniffed everything in the room and then settled himself under the crystal's table. That was where the dog fell asleep. Kasey sat down in the wooden chair and looked at the brace on his arm.

"When can I take this off?" Kasey asked.

"Tomorrow…but you won't be able to move your arm for another…three days," the Wizard said.

Kasey grumbled something about the Wizard being mean before becoming serious. "I'm sorry to impose upon you. I must get annoying."

"Quite the contrary," the Wizard said. "I don't mind… Can I ask you…something?"

"Sure. Ask away," Kasey said. He was bored. He wanted to check on his animals and make sure Phantom was all right. It wasn't that he didn't trust the Wizard. He just doubted the Wizard would know what to look for while making sure a horse was okay. Maybe answering a few questions would keep his mind off things for a few minutes at least.

"Who was…your dad?" the Wizard asked. He didn't take his eyes off his crystal ball, which was changing from clear to a smoky color.

Kasey was silent. He had expected people to question his past, but no one had. He was beginning to hope no one ever would. Yes, he had wanted a distraction, but not this kind.

"You don't…have to answer," the Wizard said. "I'm sorry if I…upset you."

"No, it's not that," Kasey assured him. "I was surprised. No one's asked me about my past. I just assumed nobody would. Why do you ask?"

"When you were sick…you were talking to him."

Kasey resisted the urge to punch himself. That was the second reason he had wanted to get home. Why did he have to get delusional when he was sick? Why couldn't he just get weak and tired like a normal person? What's worse was why his father? Of all the people to think about why would it be that traitor? He was a monster! That was the only reason for a man to treat his family that way!

"It's nothing he was just a man," Kasey said quietly. He was thankful when the Wizard didn't press him for any details. The man seemed to understand that Kasey wasn't ready to talk.

"Renee is right… You're animals do love you," the Wizard said changing the subject.

Kasey smiled. "A man on the mainland taught me how to train dogs and horses. He worked on a racetrack and for the last part of my life there I helped him. Though I'm proud to say none of the horses I saw were anywhere near as fast as Phantom."

The Wizard chuckled slightly as Shion crawled out from under the table. The Wizard removed the sheets from the bed.

"I'm sorry, now they smell like a sick person," Kasey said hanging his head.

"Yes…they do…but it's not your fault," the Wizard said before taking the sheets outside to wash them. He came back in about an hour later and the sheets were hanging on the clothes line outside. Kasey smiled. He was actually comfortable being here. Now that he had a little bit of home with him he felt a bit more involved in his farm, which was weird, but somehow true.

Shion walked over and jumped into his owner's lap. The dog curled up and fell asleep thumping his tail on Kasey's thigh. Almost unknowingly, the Wizard scratched Shion's ear as he passed. The curly tail thumped happily at the Wizard's touch.

"I think he likes you," Kasey said quietly, not wanting to wake the dog.

"I've never owned a pet…before," the Wizard said quietly.

"Really?" Kasey asked. "I never would have guessed."

"You used to train dogs… What kind?" the Wizard asked.

Kasey thought for a moment. "German Shepherds. They're big dogs. The smallest one's head almost came up to my hip, but the one's I helped train were good dogs. It's funny," Kasey said his eyes seeing something from the past rather than what was in the present. "I always said I would never own a small dog. Look at me now. I've got this little guy sitting in my lap."

The Wizard chuckled as he sat down on the uncovered bed. Kasey had made it smell like a sickbed, but he didn't mind. Smell was easily washed out. He was just glad that Kasey was healthy.


	4. Chapter 4

Renee was on her way home when she saw Jin. He was in his usual spot pacing in front of the Clinic. She walked up to him slowly. Anissa had often scared Jin at times like this. He was more focused on his thoughts than what was going on around him.

"Jin," she said kindly.

The doctor looked startled for a moment and then he seemed to become calm again. "Renee, it's you. I was worried Anissa might have one more thing to nag me about," he added the last bit more jokingly than seriously.

"I'm sure she just worries about you," Renee said pulling something out of her bag. Anissa said to bring this by whenever I found one." She handed him a Pontata Root.

Jin smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure I can find a use for it. She is always looking out for me."

"How is Van doing?" Renee asked. She had just met the boy the other day. She was quite fond of babies.

"He's doing well," Jin replied. "I hope Kasey can meet him. After all, if it weren't for him Anissa and I would have never met."

Renee nodded. "Speaking of Kasey have you noticed anything strange about the way the Wizard is treating him?"

"I wouldn't call it strange," Jin replied.

"Not strange in a bad way, but a good kind of strange," Renee replied. "Like the way Toby treated me when we were fishing. Or is it just my imagination?"

Jin smiled. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but he wondered if their reasoning was the same. "Do you have any reasoning to this? It is a bit odd for the Wizard not to help someone who is hurt, if they come to him."

"Yes, I know, but think about it. He's hardly ever left his home and in the past week alone he's come to both of us. The thing is when he came to me he could have waited for the storm to die down. Plus he went after Phantom in the middle of the storm. He's kind, but I don't think he would do all that for just some person with a broken arm."

Jin nodded. "I must say that I'm inclined to believe you, but I don't think we should make a big deal of it just yet."

Renee nodded just as Anissa walked out onto the darkening street.

"Jin, Irene would like your help," the brown haired woman said. She was holding a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket. "Oh, Renee, it's good to see you."

"I just came by to drop of the Pontata Root I found today," Renee replied. "Hello, Van."

The baby blinked his red eyes and smiled.

Anissa giggled as Jin walked inside.

"Seeing Van makes me excited for when Toby and I have a kid," Renee said.

Anissa couldn't help but smile. That was Renee. She had the power to make anyone smile. "I'm sure we'll be okay as long as he doesn't fall asleep in the middle of the street."

Renee laughed. "Toby's only done that once."

Both women laughed before Anissa had to take Van inside before it got too cold. Renee waved a farewell and finished her walk home. When she got there Toby was still fishing. She smiled at the memory of meeting Toby for the first time.

Her father had been teaching her to fish when she was younger and their lines had gotten tangled together. Toby had pulled Renee into the water. That was one of the few times she had seen his green eyes. He had been so surprised and after helping her out of the water he had apologized profusely to her father.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: I had to rant to someone. There is a cricket under my bead and it will not shut up! Sorry for bothering you. Enjoy._

Kasey looked around. He'd been home for a week now and he had to admit it felt lonely. He had managed to find the purple bell and he only needed three more wishes to restore the bell's power, but something felt like it was missing. He wanted to have someone living with him. He didn't know it was possible for one's entire attitude to change in one week. Especially considering most of the week he had been unconscious. Phantom, true to the Wizard's word, was in good condition and thanks to Renee his farm hadn't suffered that much damage. He had a feeling Renee still blamed herself for what had happened so he decided it would be best to not bring it up again.

Everything had been finished and he stood in the center of town. Pascal's ship docked with a blow of a horn. In that moment Shion darted toward the ship.

"Shion!" Kasey yelled chasing after his dog. When he got to the dock he looked around panicking. Where had Shion run off to? It wasn't like him to run off like that.

"Are you perhaps…looking for him?" a familiar deep voice asked.

Kasey spun around to be faced with the Wizard's multi colored eyes. He wondered for a second what the tattoo under the man's yellow eye stood for. Then he saw a happy Shion in the man's arms. Kasey breathed a sigh of relief as the Wizard began walking toward his home. Kasey followed without a second thought.

"What were you doing at the docks?" Kasey asked. "I didn't think you would go to the busiest part of town willingly."

"I had to go to the mainland… I ran out of ingredients," the Wizard said holding the door for Kasey.

The farmer had no idea how much he had missed this place since he'd been gone. Now that he was back, he hated to admit he didn't want to leave. The Wizard walked around putting the items away he chose to ignore the way Kasey was looking at everything. It could only be his imagination. Kasey had been stuck here. It must have seemed like a prison.

"I'm sorry about Shion," Kasey said. "He's never run before. I wasn't expecting it."

The Wizard chuckled. "I don't mind… Shion is a good dog." With that Shion jumped out of the Wizard's arms and trotted up to Kasey.

Kasey chuckled, "That he is. I should take my leave now." Kasey left the Wizard standing in the center of the room.

The Wizard frowned. As soon as Kasey left it felt as though something was missing. Why did he feel like this? He was used to being alone. He had to stay alone. He didn't want to watch as the one he loved faded from existence while he retained the same appearance. He didn't love Kasey, did he? No. It's not that he wouldn't love Kasey…maybe under different circumstances. No! Stop thinking like that! It can never happen! It never would. There was no way Kasey would return his feelings.

Kasey lay on his back in the sand that met the ocean close to his farm. Shion was playing in the waves and the farmer closed his eyes. It wasn't long before his mind was spinning. Why did he feel so at home in the Wizard's home. Was it because he had lived there for a week? Probably, but it wasn't just the Wizard's house. Even when he was simply in the Wizard's presence he felt safer and more relaxed. It could be the Wizard's magic. The little doubtful voice told him. He was inclined to believe it especially since everyone seemed so keen on telling the Wizard of their problems. Then there was that memory. Many of the people in the town accepted the Wizard, but they were fearful of him when he was on the streets.

That was probably why the man avoided being seen if he could help it. Kasey didn't blame him. The townspeople looked at him as though he was going to turn into some kind of monster at any moment. The Wizard wasn't a monster. Kasey knew that. The Wizard had gone through all that trouble to help him out. A monster wouldn't do that. A monster wouldn't ask a complete stranger to go look for the thing most precious to them. He had been kind and willing to let Jake keep the crystal ball. A monster would have threatened the innkeeper. Unless he was trying to gain people's trust. The little doubting voice was back. Before Kasey realized it he had fallen asleep.

Later that day the Wizard was on his way to Kasey's home when Shion trotted up to him groggily. The dog pulled on the Wizard's jacket and ran toward the beach. The Wizard followed knowing the little creature wanted to show him something. He immediately saw the farmer once he was on the crest of the small hill that led down to the beach. The Wizard carried the farmer back to Silver Farm with Shion trotting behind. Kasey must have been exhausted to fall asleep there, the Wizard thought. The farmer's brown hair was dusted with sand. Absentmindedly, the Wizard brushed it from the smaller man's hair.

Kasey was shorter and thinner than the Wizard. It wasn't enough to be completely noticeable by eye, but as he carried the farmer the Wizard realized the man only weighed about as much as a child. Kasey snuggled in closer to him as they came closer to the farm house. The Wizard was relieved to find the door unlocked. Shion darted inside the warm home. It was nearly one in the morning when the Wizard had Kasey tucked into the covers of the good sized bed.

The Wizard turned to leave when he caught a glimpse of the weakening moonlight fall on Kasey's face. He looked so peaceful the Wizard couldn't help it he sat at the foot of Kasey's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Kasey awoke to an arm wrapped around his abdomen. He stiffened up and cautiously glanced down to see a tanned hand. The arm was covered by a tight purple sleeve a shade lighter than the Wizard's jacket. When he realized it was the Wizard he relaxed considerably and fell back into a deep sleep. The Wizard was still there when he woke up for a second time.

"Why are you here?" Kasey asked drowsily.

He placed a glass of vegetable juice on the table. "I tried making this. Er, I mean I made it. Do you want it?"

Kasey drank the contents of the glass. He usually wasn't one for vegetable juice, but this one actually tasted quite nice. The Wizard was about to leave when Kasey stopped him.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Kasey asked.

The Wizard though about it for a second. Kasey could see the man needed one more thing to push him to one side or the other.

"After all it's the least I can do. You put up with me for an entire week," Kasey said. With a smiled he added, "Not many people can do that."

"I'd be glad to stay," the Wizard said taking a seat at the table. That caused Kasey to smile as he went about making a simple breakfast of eggs. Kasey passed out the plates and the two ate in silence.

"I never did get to thank you properly," Kasey said, more to himself, after the meal.

The Wizard looked up from the table to look the farmer in the eye. "Do you need help? Are you sure you're feeling better?"

Kasey nodded. "I'm fine. You worry too much." The farmer was about to hold the door for the Wizard when he stopped. He was half way between the door and the Wizard who was on his feet. "I don't understand. Why are you doing this for me? What could you hope to accomplish by lending me a hand?"

The Wizard quickly covered the ground between them. He lifted Kasey's chin and gently pressed his soft lips to Kasey's. The farmer's eyes widened and he slapped the Wizard across the face. Before waiting to see the Wizard's reaction he ran out of his own home.

"Kasey!" the Wizard yelled at the retreating figure.

Shion seemed to panic for a second trying to decide whom he was going to stay with. That second cost him and the door slammed shut right in the little dog's face. He barked at the indecency of the door and then sat himself at the Wizard's feet.

The Wizard frowned and stepped out into the first day of winter. Shion jumped into a small snow drift and then proceeded to try and catch the falling snow. If the Wizard had been in a better mood he would have laughed at the dog, but now he barely smiled. Shion recognized something was wrong and calmed down. He sat patiently as his sweeping tail gathering and spreading the sticky snow.

He knew he shouldn't have done that. He knew it would be too soon and what did he do! He sighed. He couldn't help it. He had truly meant to just walk right on past the farmer. Why was he acting this way? Why wasn't he in complete control? For once he wished the crystal ball belonged to someone else. Those who use the crystal can see into others hearts, but not their own. The Wizard rubbed his face. The strong wind stung the skin that was still raw from where Kasey had slapped him. His emotions had taken control and he had deserved what he got.

Shion trotted toward the Garmon Mines. The Wizard stopped and watched the dog for a moment before following. Maybe Shion would lead him to Kasey. He had to apologize. If nothing else. Even if Kasey didn't want to hear it or if Kasey pushed him away.

Kasey was huddled against one of the trees that ran along the path that led to the Harvest Goddess Pond. He was shivering trying to keep his knees up to his chin. His teeth were chattering, but as long as he could stay away from home long enough to allow the Wizard time to leave he would be fine. Kasey rested his chin on his knees. He was feeling a bit sleepy and it couldn't hurt to rest. It would help pass time at the very least.

Shion ran up to Kasey barking and yapping as he danced a circle around the farmer. The yapping quickly turned to whining as Shion licked at his owner's gloved hands. The Wizard very nearly punched himself. This was all his fault. If he had been able to control himself for less than a minute none of this would have happened. He fastened his jacket around the farmer's shoulders and carried Kasey like a child.

"You fall asleep…in the most random places," the Wizard whispered.

When they were almost to the bridge Kasey stirred. He wriggled away from the Wizard who caught his arm.

"Let go of me!" Kasey yelled.

The Wizard did as he was told and backed up a few steps. His head was hung low and despite himself he shivered. "Kasey, I'm sorry…I never meant to upset you."

Seeing the Wizard shivering made Kasey realize the jacket draped around his shoulders. Still, showing kindness did not mean the person was kind at heart. Kasey nearly tore the jacket away from his body and threw it at the Wizard.

The Wizard caught his jacket deftly and in the same movement slung it over his shoulders. Never once did he try to raise his head or look Kasey in the eye. He walked past the farmer, "If that's what you wish."

Kasey was shaking. No, this wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't, but then why was the Wizard walking away? It didn't matter! Let him leave! He deserved it after all! To act like that man and with no reason! Kasey had too much built up energy. He ran home darting past the silent Wizard and rushing through his chores.

Shion had followed Kasey home rather nervously. Once the farmer had finished with his chores he was half tempted to ask or try to figure out what three other people would wish for. Then he decided against it. He was barely in a mood to tolerate Shion, there was no way he would be able to talk to people. Suddenly, he jumped up and punched the wall.

The force of his punch had made his fingers tingle. He shook out his hand, his fingers were sore and he was barely able to move them. Kasey grimaced hoping nothing was broken. Jin would probably have his head if was in the Clinic for another broken bone. There wouldn't be a wizard to help heal this time. That was fine with him! He didn't want that man's help! He shouldn't even be called a man! His fist slammed into the interior once more. This time leaving a nice sized dent in the wall. Kasey inhaled sharply as he brought his left hand up to clutch his right. That damn Wizard!

Stop. Stop thinking about it. Shion pawed at his leg begging to be let out. Kasey gave an apologetic smile to the little dog.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: I'm so, so sorry. There will be yaoi I promise. It will be amazing hot boy sex. Just bear with me. I may have gotten a bit wrapped up in the plot. (It tends to happen)_

Kasey was about to walk into his newly upgraded home when Shion's barking alerted him. He turned to see Luke. Once Shion recognized the man the barking stopped and the begging to be pet began. Almost on cue Luke picked the dog up and scratched Shion's ears.

"Yo! You Okay, Man?" Luke asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kasey asked a bit nervously.

Luke kicked his foot. Instantly Kasey knew it was his nervous reaction.

"Well...Uh-yesterday you were with the Wizard, and he…you were and then," Luke stuttered.

"It was nothing," Kasey said as Shion leaped out of Luke's arms. "Now if you'll excuse me, Chase wants me to make his a frying pan dish. For the third time."

Luke chuckled, "Chase can certainly be picky."

He watched as the farmer walked into the house. Slowly he walked back to his dad's shop where Selena was waiting for him. There was something going on between the two of them. The way Kasey tried to hide it made it all the more obvious. He chuckled to himself. Whatever had been going on between the two of them didn't look like it had ended well.

Kasey lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking about the Wizard. He had been the one to push him away. Why did he want to be with the one person he had ever pushed away? Why did he push him away? Kasey nearly laughed. It was because he was afraid. Afraid of being treated like that again. He wanted to be with the Wizard, but then he didn't want to be with him at the same time. He had to decide.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked Shion.

The little dog simply tilted his head and barked twice. It was almost as though he was answering the question. If only Shion could talk.

Kasey glanced at the clock on the far wall. It was 16:20. That meant the bar was opened. Kasey pushed himself out of bed.

-CLOSING TIME-

Kathy led a completely drunk Kasey out of the bar. The farmer had definitely overdone it, but at least he wasn't a terrible drunk. Owen was not a fun drunk to deal with. He was one who always felt sorry for themselves. Kasey on the other hand became more subdued. Pretty much the exact opposite of what one would expect from a drunk. The farmer did end up stumbling around which meant Kathy had to help him home. That was when the Wizard walked by.

"I can take him off your hands… If you'd like," the Wizard offered.

Kathy nodded gratefully. It had been a long day and the last thing she wanted to do was walk all the way to Kasey's farm. Besides she had a feeling the Wizard was the reason Kasey had been at the bar. That was actually the first time she'd ever seen Kasey buy a cocktail. She knew he occasionally made some, but only to give them out as gifts. He didn't look like a drinker. Either way, she had a feeling a drunk Kasey might just shock both of them into reality.

The Wizard glanced down at the stumbling farmer.

"I never thought you were one to drink," the Wizard said.

"Shut up," Kasey mumbled. "It's all your fault anyway." His words were only slightly slurred.

"My fault?" the Wizard asked glancing at Kasey as they made their way past the beach just before harmonica town.

Kasey nodded like he was more sure of himself now. "Yes. All I can think about is you. I was rude. I shouldn't have sent you away. I miss your company. I miss you." By now they were entering Kasey's house. When they first entered Shion barked, but he soon quieted and went back to sleep.

"Please. Wizard. I need you," Kasey said. "I want you."

The Wizard sighed. "That's just the alcohol talking…Now go to sleep."

"No it's not! I need you. I really need you," Kasey protested.

The Wizard shuddered slightly. He had longed for Kasey to say those words to him. This had to be a dream…or one of the Witch's spells. She would love to do something like this to him. This wasn't Kasey though. The farmer was drunk and disoriented. He had pushed the Wizard away and now he was saying that he wanted to be with him. No. It had to be a lie. That was the only explanation.

Suddenly he was pulled onto the bed by a completely naked Kasey. The farmer's erection stood out proudly. The Wizard could feel his manhood hardening as Kasey straddled him and kissed him deeply. One by one his clothing items were thrown on top of Kasey's creating a haphazard pile. Kasey tasted of alcohol and for once the Wizard didn't mind the taste.

Kasey was gingerly stroking the Wizard's manhood. The farmer's calluses tugged gently at the other man's twitching flesh. The Wizard moaned quietly and then bit down on his lip. Kasey had pushed him away for a reason. He shouldn't be enjoying this.

The farmer smiled deviously and slowly, antagonizingly so, placed gentle kisses down the Wizards jawbone and then collar bone. As he kissed he moved his hand away from the Wizard's erection, to which the Wizard gave a slight whimper, and began playing with the Wizard's nipple. He licked the other enjoying the feeling of the Wizard twitching underneath him. The Wizard moaned once again as Kasey gently nipped at the nipple. Then the farmer worked his way lower, planting light kisses as he went. When he came to the Wizard's fully erect member he was pleased to see pre-cum all ready dripping from the tip.

His tongue lashed out to taste the Wizard. It was salty. He lowered his head and slowly took the Wizard's thick member into his mouth. He was pleased to hear the Wizard moan once again. Kasey had planned to move slowly, but he wanted to taste more of the Wizard. He worked his hands at the base quickly before he felt the Wizard's strong hands grip his hair. The Wizard pushed Kasey's head down farther. Kasey felt his gag reflex starting to act up, but he forced himself to relax. He deep throated the Wizard as the man bucked his hips. It wasn't long before Kasey tasted the Wizard. The Wizard's body twitched as he rode out his climax. Kasey swallowed and wiped away what had dribbled out of his mouth. Immediately his hands found his own erection.

The Wizard sat up and saw what the farmer was doing. He watched for a few seconds before taking over. This was a feeling Kasey was unused to. No one had pleasured him. He had always done the pleasuring, whether it be for himself or other people. He closed his eyes as the Wizard's warm hands moved skillfully over his manhood. He allowed a few moans to escape his lips, which seemed to add energy to the Wizard's strokes. Kasey tossed back his head and moaned loudly. He came on the Wizard's tanned, well-muscled chest.

The Wizard stood and cleaned himself up. He was surprised to find Kasey asleep when he came back. He shook his head, tucked the farmer in, dressed, and left quickly. Hopefully no one would notice he had been out for so long.


	8. Chapter 8

Kasey cracked his eyes open. It took a while for his buzzing mind to recall the events of last night. Did I really do that? His clothes lying in a pile near the bed answered the question for him. Yes. He had had sex with the Wizard. He could just blame it on the alcohol if anybody asked. Yeah. That was a good idea. He stumbled to the sink and washed his face before putting his clothes back on. Shion trotted behind him as Kasey walked outside. His first crop of Buckwheat was finally ready to be picked. He finished around lunch time so he decided he would head to the inn for lunch. He ate quickly leaving Shion, much to Maya's dismay, outside. When he walked out he saw a child with short black hair and red eyes playing with the dog.

"And who might you be?" Kasey asked not unkindly.

"I'm Van," the boy replied.

"You must be Jin and Anissa's son," Kasey said. "I'm Kasey and that's Shion."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Kasey," the boy said walking back toward the clinic.

Kasey looked up at the white home. There was a purple sign beside the door. He knew the real reason he had come into town today. He walked up to the door and knocked timidly. It wasn't like him to be frightened and what on Earth was he frightened of anyway? Well that was easy. Being treated like he was back home. He shuddered at the thought. He shouldn't be doing this. Not really. There was a muffled "Come in" from the other side of the door. He could run now. The Wizard might not know it was him. No. He had to do this. At the very least he had to apologize for what he'd done. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Shion was all ready bouncing around the Wizard's feet.

"Wizard—"

"You don't have to worry… No one knows," the Wizard sad.

At first Kasey was confused, then he remembered last night. "No, no. It's not that. I don't care if they know. It's just that…I'm sorry for pushing you away. I shouldn't have. I like you…I mean I guess it's more than that, but I…I was…I guess I was afraid."

The Wizard, by now had turned in his chair to look at the farmer. Kasey's head hung low and the rest of him looked lifeless. "Afraid of what exactly?" The Wizard dared to ask. He wasn't sure if Kasey would tell him, but it was worth a shot.

"That you would be like him," Kasey replied. "Like my father."

The Wizard didn't reply he did notice the slight change in his crystal ball. It showed an image of a young boy, no older than six being stripped naked and then pounded into by a drunken man. Immediately, the Wizard understood why Kasey had pushed him away. He could see the unshed tears in Kasey's deep brown eyes.

"Kasey…" the Wizard said quietly. "Come and sit." He patted his leg.

Like a lost child the farmer sat on the Wizard's leg. Kasey clung to the Wizard's jacket and buried his head into the Wizard's shoulder.

"May I…ask you something?" the Wizard asked.

"What?" Kasey asked his voice muffled.

"What about your… mother?"

"My father shot her. I was coming home from school with a brand new painting," Kasey said looking up at the Wizard. "It was Mom's birthday and I had made it for her. I was so proud. I walked through the door and Father had a gun aimed at me. Mom was walking down the stairs when I stopped. I was terrified. I thought I was going to die. When Mom shielded me. Father killed her and then he tried to shoot me. That was when to police showed up. I was sent to live with one of my mom's friends."

"Your father…he abused you…" the Wizard said. "That's why you were scared…"

"I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry. I—"

The Wizard shushed him and patted his back. "It's okay…I won't do that to you."

"I know, Wizard," Kasey said as tears fell from his eyes. He could remember everything he had felt as a child as though it were happening to him now. He was terrified that it would, but he knew that the Wizard was a good person. Anyone could see it when they looked into his eyes. There one would find kindness and mercy where they expected hatred and malice.

"Kasey…" the Wizard said quietly. "Witches and Wizard's don't give out there names… It is said that a name can control a person…But I want you to know something… My name is Gale."

Kasey looked up in surprise. Then he smiled.

"Gale," Kasey said testing the word. "It sounds like a wizardy name. I like it."

The Wizard blushed slightly.

"May I ask you something?" Kasey asked.

"Yes…"

"Do you have a family?"

The Wizard laughed. "I do… Only my sister is still alive… However."

"Does she live around here?"

"Yes… Though she hardly leaves her home…"

"The Witch Princess?" Kasey asked. The Wizard only nodded. Kasey had been shocked at first, but then he realized it made sense. From the way they had argued over the Fugue Mushroom to the way they both acted. Their temperaments were polar opposites, but they both had an aura about them. Something had always made him wonder if they were related. Now he knew.

_I feel like this is a bit pathetic, but I dunno. I guess it kinda works. RWARRR! I can never get the endings right, but maybe it's because I don't like endings. Anyway I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
